Git
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: One-shot. James Potter was a git. A git who had very nice-looking black hair, that Lily wouldn't mind running her hands through.


**I've come to love the pairing of Lily and James lately. This encompasses me perusing any stories that have the two in it. I don't know if that's a good thing or just plain sad…Anyways, I decided to take a crack at the pairing myself! Be kind? Thanks!**

**Fun fact: When I was writing this, word didn't accept git as a word and wanted me to put gift instead. See, even Microsoft Word knows that James and Lily are meant to be!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are owned by the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.**

* * *

James Potter was a git.

This was something Lily Evans had been telling herself since the first day she had met him six years ago on the Hogwarts Express. He was a git who picked on people for no reason.

James Potter was a git. A git who had very nice-looking black hair, that Lily wouldn't mind running her hands through.

Lily Evans shook her head as she sat in the library. She was trying to study for a Potions exam that she had coming up, but the aforementioned git was sitting two tables away from her. Sure, he wasn't doing anything. In fact, he was studying as well and most likely for the same exam. But the stupid git kept distracting her!

Okay, so maybe he wasn't trying to distract her. In reality, James hadn't said a word to Lily since he had sat down at his table. But his mere presence was annoying Lily today. Could she help it if she wanted to avoid him? Especially since she had been having rather graphic dreams about herself and the aforementioned git. Lily let out a frustrated groan and let her head drop onto her Potions textbook.

James Potter had been pursuing Lily for the past six years. Since the first day he had met her, he had tried to get her to go out with him. And every day, Lily had rejected him. Suddenly, their seventh year came and James had suddenly matured. He stopped asking Lily out and focused on things like being the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and being Head Boy. And for some reason, Lily missed the constant attention that James had displayed towards her. It seemed that Lily had developed deep feelings for the boy who she had commonly referred to as "git"

"Lily?" Lily looked up to see James standing in front of her. He was holding his books. His black hair was hanging there, so close Lily could just see herself running her hands through it. "Everything alright?"

"No James," Lily said, standing up. "Everything is not alright." James looked at her quizzically, not sure what he had just gotten himself into. Lily raised her right hand and James flinched a bit, expecting Lily to smack him. Instead, she ran her hands through his messy black. She tried very hard not smile as she pulled her hand away.

"There." She said triumphantly. She went to sit down, but James grabbed her arm. He stared at her for a second, before using his hand to tuck some of Lily's fiery red hair behind her ear.

"Now we're even," He whispered. The two were so close that they could feel the others breath. Lily looked up into James's deep hazel eyes. It looked like he was searching for something. Then Lily did something that she would never have done before.

She kissed James.

He didn't react at first, a bit surprised that Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, was kissing him. Then he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Lily's hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers found their way into his hair. They stayed like that, kissing each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, they both pulled away but only because of the need for air.

"Why?" James croaked out, still out of breath. He looked at Lily. She smirked and merely shrugged. James just stared at her, unable to comprehend what had just occurred.

"Stop being such a git," Lily said, putting her petite hands on her hips "Are you going to ask me out or not?" A smile fell across James's face.

"Go out with me Evans?" He asked.

"Sure," Lily said. And then they were kissing again.

Yes, James Potter was a git. A git who had very soft hair and was an excellent kisser.

* * *

**Yeah my first James and Lily oneshot! Did you like it? You should review then! Come on, aren't you thankful that I wrote this? XD**


End file.
